Marvel Team-Up Vol 2 8
. In reality, he and the others lived on in a pocket dimension as seen in the Heroes Reborn event. They had just recently returned in - . Seeing that Namor is consumed with rage, Doctor Strange uses the Eye of Agamotto to pierce his mind to find out what's wrong. Inside his mind, the Sub-Mariner pleads with Strange to help him since he has been consumed with rage and confusion since his return. Restraining Namor with the Crimson Bands of Cytterak, Strange brings his friend into his Sanctum to probe his mind further. Digging deep in the Atlantean's mind, Doctor Strange discovers that someone had cut up Namor's consciousness leaving him in a confused state where he can't tell the difference between his past memories and what is happening in the present.The memories on display for Doctor Strange are the following: * His battle with the Wrecking Crew in . * A clash between himself and the Human Torch, although which clash between the two (and which version of the Torch he is fighting) is unclear. If this is Johnny Storm the earliest clash this could have been was . However, if this was actually Jim Hammond, the original Torch this could be their first clash in - . * The image of Namor with the Thing, Invisible Woman, and the Human Torch is from the period where Namor fought closely with the team between - . * One of Namor's many team-ups with Doctor Doom, although which team-up is not clear. The pair first worked together in . * Namor's clash with Dynorr from - . * Lastly, Namor's recent meeting with Jim Hammond in . He deduces that Namor's experiences in the other dimension, where Namor relived his earlier rebellious ways, is now creating a personality conflict within him.Namor relieved earlier events of his life during the events of - . Suddenly, Doctor Strange's astral form is ejected from Namor's mind as he breaks free from the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. The force of the Sub-Mariner breaking free knocks Strange out. The intrusion caused Namor to regain some of his sanity. When Wong enters the room and puts Stephen in bed to recover, the man-servant suggests that the Sub-Mariner go someplace else while his emotions are still hard to control while his master recovers. Feeling better, Namor believes that he has been cured and decides to see if he can breathe underwater again. Unfortunately, once he dives into the water, Namor begins to drown immediately. Meanwhile, in the kingdom of New Atlantis, Namorita struggles to maintain order in a kingdom that is quickly losing subjects to Llyron.Llyron formed his own rival kingdom following the events of . This current crisis, Warlord Keerg suggests that New Atlantis establish business interests in the surface world to increase their wealth. Namorita refuses to do so, pointing out that this would pollute the very oceans that the Atlanteans call home. This raises suspicions in Keerg who believes that the princess is hiding the truth about Namor's current leave of absence from his kingdom. By this time, Namor has climbed out of the waters onto a nearby bridge causing a traffic jam. People begin to panic as the police arrive and when one of the officers tries to rough up one of the people fleeing it causes Namor to confuse the situation with a similar situation he saw during World War II. This causes Namor to go on a rampage until he is stopped by the astral form of Doctor Strange who arrives in the nick of time. Taking Namor back to his home, Strange manages to conclude his examination and determines Namor's various identities at each other are at war with one another. The "Avenging Son" is fighting with his heroic and businessman personas.Namor's "costumed hero" persona is referring to the period in which he wore a black-and-yellow costume from and . His business persona is when he founded Oracle, Inc. in until it was taken over by Jim Hammond . He tells Namor that his problems are psychosematic and won't solve themselves until he sorts out who he really is. Until he can get his emotions under control, Strange gives him the Tailsman of Abraxas to keep him in check. While back in New Atlantis, Namorita confides in Vashti that Namor's absence is due to something far more serious than everyone believes. Overheard by Keerg and his followers, the warlord of Atlantis uses this new revelation to stage a coup of the kingdom. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** ** * * ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}